


Of memes and K-pop

by tamsupreme



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I'm not gonna update alot, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry guys, Texting format, chat fic, honestly I have no idea why I'm writing this, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamsupreme/pseuds/tamsupreme
Summary: alternative title:That one time BamBam created a groupchat of the memeist bands in the industrya groupchat fic featuring Bangtan, Got7 and Seventeen!





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[dad created seventeen and pristin squad!]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610952) by [phanstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight). 



This will be a groupchat fic featuring BTS, Got7 and Seventeen

These are the nicknames for everyone (might change as I go on):

Jin- dad jokes™  
Yoongi- d(at) boi  
Hoseok- your angel  
Namjoon- dance monster  
Jimin- chimchim  
Taehyung- taetae  
Jungkook- nochu

Mark- prince of america  
Jaebum- best hyung  
Jackson- wang puppy  
Jinyoung- I’M YOUR MOM  
Youngjae- sunshine  
Bambam- dabdab  
Yugyeom- hit the stage

Seungcheol- dadther  
Jeonghan- momther  
Jisoo- jisoos  
Jun- prince of china  
Hoshi- naega HOSH  
Wonwoo- Xx_w0nw00_xX  
Jihoon- smol & angry  
Seokmin- smile man  
Mingyu- tol puppy  
Minghao- thughao  
Seungkwan- divaboo  
Hansol- hansolo  
Chan- dinosaur

I will probably post the first chapter tomorrow

I hope you'll enjoy my fic! 


	2. Chapter 2

[ _Dabdab_ added _hit the stage_ , _sunshine_ , _nochu_ , _taetae_ and _chimchim_ to ‘ **maknae squad** ’]

 

 _Dabdab_ : yo my dudes

 _Dabdab_ : it's finally time to have a maknae gc

 

 _Taetae_ : it is!

 

 _Nochu_ : what about the svt dudes?

 _Nochu_ : aren't you close with minghao?

 

 _Sunshine_ : I talked to seungkwan a few times!

 _Sunshine_ : we really should make a gc with all three bands

 

 _chimchim_ : on it!

 _chimchim_ : I have everyone's numbers

 

 _Hit the stage_ : park jimin: king of receipts

 

 _Taetae_ : that’s true

 _Taetae_ : he has screenshots of convos from predebut

 _Taetae_ : they’re terrible

 

 _Nochu_ : predebut was terrible

 _Nochu_ : not only the screenshots

 

 _Dabdab_ : i k n o w

 

 _Chimchim_ created **M E M E S** (27 participants)

 

 _Chimchim_ : are you happy now youngjae?

 

 _Sunshine_ : yes!!

 _Sunshine_ : hey guys!

 

 _Smile man_ : hello everybody!

 

 _d(at) boi_ : babe, what’s that?

 

 _Prince of china_ : he called him babe

 _Prince of china_ : that’s so pure

 

 _Momther_ : Jun, you called minghao babe ten minutes ago

 

 _Wang puppy_ : jeonghan

 _Wang puppy_ : you have two boyfriends

 

 _hansolo_ : and so do you?

 

 _I’M YOUR MOM_ : shhhh

 _I’M YOUR MOM_ : don’t tell them

 

 _Naega HOSH_ : no need to remind me of my nonexistent love life

 _Naega HOSH_ : it's enough having 95 line pda-ing all over the place

 _Naega HOSH_ : not you too ;-;

 

 _Your angel_ : soonyoung, I'm sure you'll find someone

 _Your angel_ : pretty soon, I’d even say

 _Your angel_ : if SOMEONE would make the first move already

 

 _Smol & angry _: hoseok I swear to god

 

 _Dadther_ : jihoon

 _Dadther_ : be respectful to your seniors

 

 _Smol & angry _: he’s your senior too!

 

 _Naega HOSH_ : what is this all about?

 _Naega HOSH_ : jihoonie, are you okay?

 

 _Dabdab_ : ‘jihoonie’

 _Dabdab_ : they’re so cute

 

 _Tol puppy_ : and we have to deal with them every day

 

 _Xx_w0nw00_xX_ : it’s cute tho

 

 _Dad jokes™_ : wonwoo, what is this username?

 

 _Xx_w0nw00_xX_ : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 _Naega HOSH_ : it’s from his emo days

 

 _Divaboo_ : he’s still emo tbh

 _Divaboo_ : all of us can hear MCR from his room at 2am

 

 _Best hyung_ : mcr is quality music okay

 

 _Wang puppy_ : whatever you say hyung

 

 _Hit the stage_ : hyung, we all saw you tearing up at MAMA when yoongi-hyung played the G note

 

 _Best hyung_ : something got into my eye!

 _Best hyung_ : I wasn’t tearing up

 

 _Xx_w0nw00_xX_ : that’s what I used to say too

 _Xx_w0nw00_xX_ : I’ve accepted this

 _Xx_w0nw00_xX_ : a long time ago

 

 _d(at) boi_ : is that a 96 line thing?

 

 _Sunshine_ : only some of us are emo

 _Sunshine_ : not all of us tho!

 

 _Taetae_ : twice’s 96 liners aren’t that emo

 _Taetae_ : maybe jeongyeon is

 

 _Hansolo_ : she isn’t

 _Hansolo_ : I danced with her and she was v nice!

 

 _Divaboo_ : (╥﹏╥)

 

 _Hit the stage_ : awww

 _Hit the stage_ : someone’s jealous

 

 _Hansolo_ : seungkwannie, I’m sorry

 _Hansolo_ : cuddles?

 

 _Divaboo_ : omw to your room

 

[ _divaboo_ and _hansolo_ are offline]

 

 _Chimchim_ : ah, young love

 

 _Dad jokes™_ : you’re literally in yoongi’s lap right now

 

 _Taetae_ : jin-hyung

 _Taetae_ : we all heard namjoon-hyung’s moans

 

 _Your angel_ : three minutes ago!

 

 _Dance monster_ : sorry not sorry

 _Dance monster_ : ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

 

 _Wang puppy_ : so that’s what I heard at MAMA

 _Wang puppy_ : in the bathrooms

 _Wang puppy_ : you have no shame

 

 _Prince of america_ : jackson, do you want to talk kinky?

 _Prince of america_ : because I can recall some stuff you told me

 _Prince of america_ : that you wouldn’t want others to know

 

 _I’M YOUR MOM_ : funny, beacuse I can think of some stuff too

 

[ _wang puppy_ is offline]

 

 _Dadther_ : HAHAHA

 

 _Momther:_ cheolie

 _Momther:_ you wouldn't want me to tell them about your kinks

 _Momther:_ right?

 

[ _Dadther_ is offline]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it!  
> also I live for jackson's boyfriend calling him out thanks bye


	3. Chapter 3

[ **M E M E S** (27)]

 

 _Jisoos_ : okay i’ve had enough

 _Jisoos_ : bambam, it’s your fault

 

 _Dabdab_ : what did I do now?

 

 _Momther_ : it’s minghao

 _Momther_ : he won’t stop dabbing

 

 _Dadther_ : and now mingyu does it too

 

 _I'm your mom_ : it’s so nice to see other parents blame bambam

 

 _Dabdab_ : MOTHER

 

 _Best_ _hyung_ : yeah, it’s pretty nice not to be the only one to be mad at you

 

 _Dabdab_ : FATHER

 

 _Wang_ _puppy_ : bam

 _Wang_ _puppy_ : I’m sorry but you had it coming

 

 _Thughao_ : I can’t believe it

 _Thughao_ : I came to korea to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now

 

 _Prince of china_ : babe I’m so proud :’)

 

[ _Dad jokes™_ created **parents** (7 participants)]

 

 _Dad jokes™_ : jinyoung

 _Dad jokes™_ : how do you deal with bambam?

 _Dad jokes™_ : jungkook and taehyung freak me out

 

 _Momther_ : PLEASE

 _Momther_ : WHAT ARE YOUR SECRETS

 

 _I'm your mom_ : I just kinda

 _I'm your mom_ : ignore it?

 

 _Best hyung_ : we all got used to it after the first week

 

 _Dadther_ : it’s been almost a month!

 

 _Dance monster_ : we’re all sick of it

 

 _Jisoos_ : we need to have a parent meeting

 _Jisoos_ : to discuss the dab situation

 

 _I'm your mom_ : I think we have a free day sometime next week?

  

 _Best hyung_ : next monday

 

 _Momther_ : we also have monday off!!

 

 _Dad jokes™_ : I think we have something in the morning

 _Dad jokes™_ : Joonie?

 

 _Dance monster_ : yes we have a radio show

 _Dance monster_ : we get out at five

 

 _Dadther_ : we can meet for dinner

 

 _Best hyung_ : sounds good!

 _Best_ _hyung_ : we can ask the rest of the guys to come too

 

 _Jisoos_ : we have the biggest dorm

 

 _Momther_ : I can ask mingyu to cook something

 

 _I'm your mom_ : we can just order takeout

 _I'm your mom_ : don’t make him cook

 

 _Dad jokes™_ : we’re almost 30 people

 _Dad jokes™_ : he barely made that ramyeon on weekly idol and you were 15

 

 _Dance monster_ : it’s almost double

 

 _Momther_ : thank you, iq 148

 

[ **M E M E S** (27)]

 

 _Dadther_ : okay so

 

 _I'm your mom_ : next monday

 

 _Dance monster_ : seventeen’s dorm

 

 _Sunshine_ : we’re meeting?

 _Sunshine_ : everyone?

 

 _Best hyung_ : yes

 

 _Dinosaur_ : yay!!

 _Dinosaur_ : we haven’t seen each other in such a long time!

 

 _Sunshine_ : I know!!

 

 _Chimchim_ : how can they be so happy all the time?

 _Chimchim_ : it’s very amusing

 

 _Momther_ : ikr?

 _Momther_ : dino

 

 _Dinosaur_ : oh no

 _Dinosaur_ : not this again

 

 _Dadther_ : listen to your mother, chan

 

 _Momther_ : I won’t ask again

 _Momther_ : dino, who’s baby are you?

_Prince of china_ : I’m sorry everybody

 _Prince of china_ : jeonghan-hyung is having a bit of authority issues

 

 _I'm_ _your_ _mom_ : jeonghan, I am so sorry

 _I'm your mom_ : you have to face it

 _I'm your_ _mom_ : but your children will grow

 _I'm your mom_ : and they won’t be your babies anymore

 

 _Best hyung_ : jinyoung was having a hard time when yugyeom started getting taller

 

 _Hit the stage_ : hyung, I was always taller than you

 

 _I’m your mom_ : you’re still my child

 

 _Hit the stage_ : okay, hyung

 

 _I’m your mom_ : good

 _I’m your mom_ : (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

 

 _Dad jokes™_ : jinyoung

 _Dad jokes™_ : teach me your ways

 

 _Dance monster_ : jungkook and taehyung are

 _Dance monster_ : how can I phrase it

 _Dance monster_ : a bit problematic

 

 _Your angel_ : they’ve kept us all awake for a few nights now

 

 _d(at) boi_ : their libido is crazy

 

 _Taetae_ : hyung!

 

 _Nochu_ : you want them to know about what you and jimin and hobi-hyung do?

 

 _Chimchim_ : jeon jungkook

 _Chimchim_ : don’t you dare

_Prince_ _of_ _china_ : *grabs popcorn*

 

 _Best_ _hyung_ : okay guys, calm down

 _Best_ _hyung_ : no details about others’ sex life in the groupchat

 

 _Nochu_ : okay hyung

 

 _Jisoos_ : now

 _Jisoos_ : let’s talk about that meeting at our dorm on monday

 

[ _jisoos_ is typing]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the meeting! If you have any ideas for activities for them to do please leave them in the comments!


	4. Not a chapter

School just started for me, so writing will slow down for a bit.

I have a taekook fic in the writing, two half-written yoonmins, an almost done jaehyungparkian, and an idea for a highschool!verkwan fic, so those will be up in the near future.

Thanks again for reading this fic, and if you have any plot ideas, hmu!

Tams out!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> If you have any ideas or nicknames for any band member you're more than welcome to leave them in the comments or hmu on tumblr: @tamsupreme


End file.
